The holographic diffuser is an important element in the optical field. The holographic diffuser can not only improve the uniformity of the light projecting to an object but also widen the visibility of images. The applications of the holographic diffuser include: to function as background light source for planar display, as projection screen etc.
The conventional preparations of the holographic diffuser may be divided into two classes, as follows:
Planar diffusers: In this class, the ground glass is a good example. This kind of diffuser provides the scattering effect through the roughness of the surface of the diffuser. Due to the low transparent efficient of the diffuser, great attenuation of light passing through the diffuser is noted.
Holographic diffusers: In this glass, the shaping and diffusion of the light is provided through the interference of two light beams. Although the diffusion rate can be controlled and the light utilization efficiency of the diffuser may be enhanced, the energy after the diffuser is still reduced. As a result, unsatisfactory color mixing effects are noted.
It is thus a need in the industry to provide a method for the preparation of holographic diffusers that can enhance the transmission rate of the light beams and the color mixing effects through fine control of the structure of the diffusers. It is also a need in the industry to provide a method for the preparation of holographic diffusers so that holographic diffusers with high quality can be automatically designed and manufactured.